Kurama's Hiccups
by InuyashaEarsLuver
Summary: The title says it all! Parings include, KuramaxBotan, KuwabaraxYukina. For all the KuramaBotan loves out there!


Summary: The title says it all! Parings include, KuramaxBotan, YukinaxKuwabara. For all the KuramaxBotan lovers out there!  
  
**"Kurama's Hiccups"**  
  
By: InuyashaEarsLuver Dedicated to one of the cutest bishies around! Ja ne!  
  
He closed his emerald eyes hoping to discontinue the horrible problem he had been plagued with. He tried imagining things that would soothe his nerves and send calmness into his body once again. Despite his effort he felt it coming once more. He tried to keep his mouth shut so at least the sound would be muffled. He sat alone on the steps of Genkai's temple so it really wouldn't matter if he muffled the sound or not. He sighed knowing the best way to get rid of them was breath holding. Only he had tried that over six times. He heard footsteps coming towards him. He quickly sat straight and acted as if he were occupied by something.  
  
"Konnichi wa Kurama-kun!"  
  
Kurama knew by her voice that it was only Yukina. He turned to greet her thinking his little problem had subsided.  
  
"Hello Yukina hic chan." he froze as he noticed his hiccups had returned. The ice apparition had but a confused look about her face. She sat next to him noting his odd expression.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?" she asked inching in closer to him.  
  
"Hai I'm quite hic alright." There it was again! Why wouldn't they just leave him alone?! Yukina hid a smile realizing what plagued him and began twiddling her thumbs to try and not laugh at his dilemma.  
  
Kurama sighed knowing trying to keep his plight a secret was impossible. He simply gave into them. "Did you try holding your breath Kurama-kun?" Yukina whispered in a playful tone. Kurama noted her humorous tone and nodded.  
  
"Hai hic."  
  
"Oh ok." the ice apparition stated turning her head to view the opposite direction. Kurama noticed her shoulders trembling apparently trying to fight back laughter.  
  
"You find this hic amusing?" he asked watching her turn to face him. Her sea green ponytail went over her shoulder as she turned. She shook her head but than nodded as his accusing emerald eyes found her out.  
  
"Gomen nasai Kurama-kun you just sound funny. I've never heard you with the hiccups before and it's just funny." she giggled. He found no amusement in her words. Sure it was fun for the person who played observer but the victim wasn't enjoying it. She placed a hand to her mouth stopping the laughter that continued to take her.  
  
"Oi! Yukina-chan where are you?" a voice called through the hallways.  
  
"I'm outside Kazuma-kun!" Yukina answered. The boy stumbled a few steps than quickly ran to sit by his beloved.  
  
"Yukina-chan I was looking for you! Did you miss me? I sure missed you. Hey what are you and kitsune-kun doing out here?" he asked taking her hands in his.  
  
"I was just trying to help Kurama-kun with his problem......"  
  
"Problem what problem?" the orange-haired boy asked.  
  
"He has the hiccups." Yukina explained with a bit of a giggle.  
  
"Aa did you try holding your breath?"  
  
"Hai hic."  
  
"Mou let me see........ I know! Heh I'll be right back!" Kuwabara laughed jumping up and disappearing from sight. Yukina and Kurama were puzzled. Moments later Kurama felt a presence behind him.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
"Was I hic supposed to be hic frightened?"  
  
Kuwabara groaned, "Yea the whole point was for me to scare you!" Moments later the three were joined by a certain spirit detective.  
  
"There you are! I was looking all over for you guys. Uh why is everyone out here?" Yusuke asked sitting on the highest step. Yukina, on her knees, whispered something in Yusuke's ear. Yusuke's expression changed from confused to a large smile. He looked at Kurama playfully.  
  
"Ah-huh I see. Did you try holding your breath?"  
  
"Hai." the three answered, Kurama hiccupping in between.  
  
Yusuke's eyebrows went together thinking for another solution, "Scaring him?" Kuwabara sighed nodding. This was tough! "Drinking water?" Kurama nodded knowing that was his first attempt. This was becoming rather............annoying.  
  
"Oh yea I think I left something going in the other room." Kuwabara proclaimed standing and going off. The others barely noticed him leave. While the others continued thinking for ways to cure hiccups, Kuwabara snickered as he slipped on a mask that stood in one of the rooms as decoration. He silently tip-toed back to the spot where the others sat. And than............  
  
"BOO!"  
  
Yusuke squeaked jumping from one step to the one below. Yukina and Kurama blinked at Kuwabara as he removed his mask. Yusuke placed a hand over his racing heart. He stood and began shouting.  
  
"Kuso! Don't ever sneak up on me again!" he shouted watching Kuwabara slip down to one the steps.  
  
"I wasn't trying to scare you Urameshi I was trying to scare Kurama. I give up."  
  
"I'm hic sorry Kuwabara but hic you and I both know hic that I can sense hic your footsteps." Kurama explained wishing his hiccups would just go away!  
  
"Now what goes on here?" a familiar voice asked. The four looked up into the tree to find Hiei standing amongst the branches. His crimson eyes were focused as each of them as he jumped down and approached them. He stopped leaning his back against the beam.  
  
"We're all trying to get rid of Kurama's hiccups." Yusuke explained with an irritated tone. The fire yokai raised a questionable eyebrow, digging his hands deep within the pockets of his black attire.  
  
"Hiccups? What the hell are hiccups?" Hiei asked in a curious yet serious tone.  
  
"A ningen problem Hiei." Yukina assured watching a small spark of interest shine in her brother's eye.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Hold up! You mean to tell me yokai don't get hiccups?" Kuwabara asked, the mask he had tried to scare Kurama with on top of his head. He was shot a questionable glare from Hiei. "I guess not sheesh."  
  
"Are they life threatening?" Hiei innocently asked. Yusuke and Kuwabara began to laugh. Yukina also had to hide a smile. In her case she had seen hiccups before as for her brother not a clue on the matter. Yusuke wiped a tear from his eyes as he regained his modesty.  
  
"That was a good one Hiei." Kurama continued to hiccup, still wishing they would go away.  
  
Hiei smirked, "It sounds as if he has swallowed an insect." Soon a sweet, cheerful voice echoed through the halls looking for everyone.  
  
"Konnichi wa minna-san!" Botan called looking at a small crowd that had gathered around the steps, "My, what's going on here?" Smiles were soon going around as the others watched Botan approach them. It was a perfect plan. Yusuke glanced at Kuwabara, Kuwabara glanced at Hiei, and Hiei glanced at Yukina.  
  
"Botan come with us!" Yusuke ordered taking her arm and leading her into a room. Hiei continued to remain outside although he knew the plan that the others had come up with. Kurama could hear whispers coming from the room across from him. He continued to hiccup as he asked Hiei a question.  
  
"An hic insect Hiei?" Kurama asked giving his friend a humored look. Hiei shrugged his shoulders. After a while the door slid open and out walked the others. Botan had a large tint of red coming across her face as she sat next to the spirit fox.  
  
"K-Kurama-kun?" she asked her voice trembling with fear. She looked up at the others and shook her head as if saying, "I can't do this!" the others gave her a reassuring nod. Botan took a breath of courage and tried desperately to calm her racing heart.  
  
"Botan-chan?" But before Kurama could even hiccup, Botan had met lips with him and was now sharing a kiss. Kurama's emerald eyes widened as shock numbed his entire body. Yusuke and Kuwabara gave eachother five as Yukina continued to giggle. Hiei sighed apparently not entertained. Botan pulled away embarrassed beyond limits. Kurama had also had turned a lovely tint of red. His hiccups discontinued.  
  
"And that boys and girls, apparitions and yokais, is how you get rid of the hiccups!" Yusuke announced.  
  
--END--  
  
**Author's Notes: another short, yet fluffy fic I presume. Reviews are HIGHLY appreciated! Thanks!!!!!**


End file.
